


Lost Light Meet Sexy Monster Ladies

by PetiteLepus



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, モンスター娘のいる日常 | Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou
Genre: Crossover, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Monsters, Multi, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetiteLepus/pseuds/PetiteLepus
Summary: A new organic planet attracts Autobots attention. They soon find out that the planet is inhabited by these gorgeous looking monster ladies. They try to find out if the ladies know anything about Knights of Cybertron, but to their grave mistake, the ladies don't know anything. But they aren't going to let the mechs just leave. They want to trade. Ladies offer energon in a exchange of Autobots transfluids, aka sex. How they can say no with Rodimus and his big mouth with them?





	1. Houston, We Have Landed

**Author's Note:**

> No worries, I'm still alive. I'm so as fuck, but I still do write. Do you people have any suggestions who lucky mech gets to bang a sexy monster lady first and what of a monster this lady is? Suggestions are open!

This wasn’t exactly what Megatron had in his mind when they came across a new planet, but he couldn’t say that he was surprised by his Co-Captain running off to recruit any eager mechs to join him on exploring mysterious planet.

Megatron and Ultra Magnus stayed behind, as the ex-Decepticon-leader watched the green planet grow larger and larger on the monitor. Ultra Magnus was on comm with Perceptor and Brainstorm, listening carefully what the two scientists had to say about the planet so far.

As far as Megatron understood, it was almost identical to human’s planet Earth. It had it’s own atmosphere, it was small part of decent solar system and it even had a moon circling it like Earth had. That was everything they could tell without settling to atmosphere for a closer look.

How this part of galaxy and this specific organic planet had managed to stay hidden and untouched by the war was a great mystery for Megatron. He turned to Ultra Magnus, his face serious as always. ”Are you fine with this? With us proceeding to an unknown planet?”

Ultra Magnus opened his mouth, but cut himself off before he could say anything, correcting his words in his mind. ”Our mission, and Rodimus, insists that we scout through this planet. I also just received a message from Perceptor. According to a quick scan, this planet could supply us with new energon resources, depending on the purity of it.”

”There’s energon on an organic planet?”

”It appears so, but this wouldn’t be first planet we have faced that has energon.” Ultra Magnus turned to Megatron. ”Are you going to join Rodimus and others?”

”I would rather not. Unlike you, I still haven’t gotten used to his unpredictable antics, but if there are intelligent life forms on this planet then I would feel much safer for everyone’s sake that someone level-headed would accompany them.”

”Are you offering to?”

”I don’t see any other way out of this.”

The group was small, but capable, chosen by Rodimus and finally approved by Megatron. Like he had any other choices. 

He understood Rewind and Brainstorm. He could see good use having them around recording and collecting data and samples. Drift came since he was excited to see new life and he was talented with his swords. Ratchet was also coming, since it never hurt to have a doctor around incase something went wrong.

But what he couldn’t understand was why Rodimus had allowed Whirl out of all the mechs on the ship to come also. He was irrational, rash and always picking up a fight or a reason for one.

Megatron had tried to talk Rodimus out of it, but Whirl wasn’t going to stay on the ship once he had decided to come. So Megatron gave up, this ONE time. He honestly felt like staying behind, but when he thought about Rodimus speaking to a new civilisation that possibly didn’t even know about life outside their planet.

Rodimus took the first big leap on the planet, jumping straight out of the ship on the solid ground, Whirl coming right behind him and others following. The planet was so far just like human’s Earth had been. Green grass beneath their pedes, blue sky reaching over the horizon and forest swaying in the wind near by.

”This is so exciting! Look at those clouds, flowers and trees! They’re so lush!” Rewind said as he whipped his helm all around him, making sure to film anything that caught his attention.

”I want to take one of each with us and run some tests!” Brainstorm squealed like a sparkling, his optics glinting in excitement and dozens of vials already on his reach. 

”As long as you’ve made sure they’re nothing dangerous.” Megatron warned everyone. They had no idea wha kind of a primitives the planet had. They could be hostile, well armed or worse, a spark-eaters.

”BOOORING! What’s the use being here if we don’t have some excitement!?” Whirl shouted snapping his claws agitatedly. Megatron was just about to tell Whirl to return back to the ship if he didn’t shut up and behave, when suddenly Whirl’s optic flickered and he looked up towards the sky. ”Oh hey, they got someone looking at us.”

Everybody looked up and certainly, there was someone circling over the sky above them. Megatron tried to focus his optics, but the sun gave the creature above them a blinding cover. Suddenly he heard a click and metal whirling and he looked at Whirl who had picked up his gun. ”Can I shoot it? I’m gonna shoot it!” He was already aiming.

Drift was quick to slam gun off from cyclop’s claws. ”Whirl, no! It would ruin our karma if the first thing we do on this beautiful planet is that we shoot something innocent!”

”Whirl, we just got here!” Rodimus groaned.

”For Primus’ sake, put the gun down before you shoot one of us!” Ratchet yelled.

”All we know may be that it might be a bomber ready to drop a fragging bomb on us!” The psycho copter said as he angrily put his gun away.

”Whirl, that’s not a bomber, it’s a organic aviator.” Rewind said and everyone turned to him, wondering how he could see when others couldn’t. The tiny mech pointed at his camera, red light blinking slowly. ”I have a light dimmer on my camera.”

”Well, whatever it is, it’s coming towards us.” Ratchet grumbled. Everyone looked at the closing in creature and stood their ground, ready to defend themselves if situation called for it. But what they saw took them all by surprise.

There was a humanoid looking creature with aviator’s wings there where it’s arms should have been and yellow thin legs with sharp looking talons. The creature itself was rather adorable and super small compared to big mechs. It appeared to be as small as human child on their years before young adulthood.

It’s crimson hair was messy, probably because of flying so high had much air currency, matching crimson wings worked as the creature held itself up on their eye level. It’s sky blue eyes sparkled as it looked at them curiously. They all activated their galaxy-wide-translators and waited for the creature to speak. If it was even able to. 

”Hi!”

It was able to. It also appeared to be she if her light girly voice was anything but a hint.

”Um, hello!” Rodimus took a bold step forward and offered his hand as it was habit in human Earth. Maybe she was relative to humans? Instead of shaking his hand, the bird girl landed on it, her surprisingly strong talons wrapping around his finger. Rodimus felt like he was holding a real bird. It was something he had never excepted to do. ”How are you?”

”Kimi’s good! Kimi’s flying!” She said and make a wide motion with her wings. Did the little creature speak of herself in third persona? Well, who was Rodimus to judge. He might start doing that as well.

”That’s cool! Where are you flying?”

”Kimi can’t remember…” What was this creature, an lost infant? Even for a humanoid, she was awfully small. ”Kimi was suppose to take a look at something new… but Kimi forgot.”

Rodimus and Megatron shared a look. She was probably a scout sent by her superiors. What kind of a creatures sent a child on such a dangerous job? They could have been Decepticons or worse, if there was anything worse than Tarn and his group.

”Captain, there’s someone running this way.” Brainstorm noted and pointed towards the vast meadow. Rodimus and Megatron turned to look who was coming and they saw a something coming at them with a speed strong enough to raise a cloud of dust on it’s wake.

Their optics zoomed in and they saw yet another human hybrid running towards them… with their lower half being an Earth horse’s lower body. But what drew the crew’s attention were giant, no, ENORMOUS breasts she had, jumping up and down as she galloped. Rodimus inched a little closer to Megatron. ”I’m not seeing things, am I?”

”Clear your optics.”

”I did and I still see them! You’ve seen more humans than I, do they usually have such a huge racks!? Primus, they’re bigger than her head!”

Before Megatron could even reprimand Rodimus, the horse woman came to a screeching halt before them and pulled out a a very real and very sharp sword, pointing it towards the mechs.

”Halt! Who are you metallic men and what is thou business here!?” The bootyful brunet with a white horse’s body peeking from under a big skirt yelled at them, her voice strong with bravery and heavy accent. None of the mechs had ever heard an accent like that.

Megatron stepped forward, not intimidated by the sword since it would probably just scratch his paintjob. ”We’re Autobots and we come in peace. We’re on a mission to find a new home planet-!”

”Žemė isn’t open for those like thou!” The horsewoman stomped her hooves on the ground and for a second mechs felt threatened by smaller life form. ”Leave and never return!”

”Maija they’re nice!” Kimi the bird girl chirped and jumped off from Rodimus’ hand and glided with a skilful grace next to horse woman. Maija lowered her sword a little, apparently knowing Kimi, but she didn’t put it away either. ”Kimi, I told thou to seek out enemies and report back to me! Not to accompany them!”

”Oh, so that’s what Kimi was suppose to do!” The bird girl laughed lightly and turned to look at giant mechs over them. ”But metal giants are really nice! Colourful like Kimi also!”

Rodimus felt a prod of proudness. She was almost as red as he was. The horse woman looked like she was about to argue with the more simple minded girl, but Megatron had to ask. ”You sent a child to scout us? We don’t mean any harm, but not all the travellers passing by might take kindly to such actions.”

Maija scowled and gave them a harsh leer. ”Thou are underestimating the Harpies age. Kimi here is four years older than I and I am 26.”

Well that was surprising. Mechs looked at each other and Ratched asked. ”Now hold on a sec, pardon me, not to be rude, but she appears far younger than you young lady.”

The woman scoffed, but she seemed to relax a little bit. It must have been Ratchet’s approach to situation. ”Thou really don’t know anything of Žemė, do you? Thou aren’t trying to take over our home?”

Megatron shook his head. ”None. We just found out that this planet existed and we decided to see if there was any clues that could have helped us to find Knight of Cyberton.”

”Have you heard of them? Any clue, even smallest one could help us!” Rodimus butted in, grouching down so he was a little bit more at humanoid duo’s level. He still hovered over organics easily, but neither of the girls seemed to mind his attempt to ease the situation.

Maija actually seemed to accept them, not deeming them as dangerous anymore and she put her sword back to it’s sheath on her… stomach, waist? ”Very well. Thou haven’t made any attempts to abuse my friend’s credulousness, so I will help you the best I can.”

Rodimus beamed. Megatron couldn’t believe it how his co-captain was able to break through these young women so easily. Maybe it was his paint job and flames. He was an eyesore and wouldn’t camouflage anywhere. Maybe they didn’t see a predator in him. Maija gave them each a quick look, before her green eyes landed on their Rodpod. ”Is that thou’s ship? It’s rather runty. But, forgive me, then again, thou could also be a small group.”

”No no, we’re here just scouting the area. Our ship is still above the atmosphere.” Rodimus said and got back up. ”I hope you don’t shoot us down with any magna weapons or such things.”

”That would be up to the Queens.”

”Queens?”

”Žemė is ruled by our Queens. Three of them resided to our land capital Pistas. It’s couple miles down the hill. Thou may follow us if thou want to meet them.” Maija explained, before stopping. They all heard a camera, or rather an optic zooming in. Megatron hoped it wasn’t what he thought it was.

They all looked over and sure enough, Whirl got his lonely optic pointed right towards the horse woman’s busty chest area. She stared at the giant mech, shocked to silence, before suddenly blushing so badly her face turned crimson.

”Thou foul giant cyclops!” Maija drew her sword and jumped at Whirl, trying to jab his lanky feet with her weapon, but the mech dodged it easily with his lanky chicken legs.

”Keep thou’s eye in my eyes!”

”Hey, I gotta appreciate the organics’ nice-!” Ratchet swatted the mech over the head. ”Shut yer mouth and apologise from this kind young lady, who is ready to help us!”

”Owww! Alright, alright, jeez…! Sorry! I won’t stare anymore!”

Maija scoffed, but when she looked over at Ratched her scowl turned into kind smile. ”Thank you noble giant. You truly are a knight among the peasant.”

Now if Ratchet wasn’t an old mech he might have blushed at the praises. Still, despite his elder status, he did take the kind words to his spark. ”Just honouring a lady’s wish of privacy.”

Maija nodded, retreating her sword again and Kimi started jumping up and down excitedly. ”Let’s go, let’s go! Kimi will lead the way to the city! You follow Kimi!” Before anyone could even object, the tiny harpy jumped up, spreading her wings and with a strong push rose to the sky.

The mechs glanced at each other, before turning to Maija, only to see her galloping at the high speed, far off already. Rodimus glanced others and grinned. ”You heard the ladies. Whirl, since you like talking you get to pick Rewind with you. Autobots, Wham bam in the van!”

Many groaned, but did as they were told and soon enough the Transformers were driving and flying after two women. They caught them up with ease, but what they didn’t except to see was a city so enormous that it would have left New York in shame.

As soon as they made it to city’s border, everyone took their normal forms and soon enough, they got audience. Megatron, Rodimus and rest of them watched in surprise how many avian hybrids there actually were in the air, diving in to meet the new people. There were so much of them that it looked like a rainbow had exploded all over mechs’ optics and before anyone could really complain, their frames were already used as landing trees.

Every single harpy approached them without a hint of fear. Rodimus laughed as the bird humans landed on his shoulders, head, hands and fingers. Megatron felt more complexed. He wasn’t sure what to feel towards these fearless little humanoids that approached him with such ease, not knowing of the crimes he had committed.

Rewind was recording every second, Ratchet was baring it, Whirl felt like a scarecrow, Brainstorm asked feather samples from every harpy that crossed eyes with him and Drift… He was enjoying every second he could take, being one with nature. Then Kimi appeared, huge smile on her pretty face.

”Kimi told everyone about new friends and everyone wanted to meet you!” Tiny harpy said happily as she hovered just before Rodimus’ face. The captain smiled and gestured to his filled hands. ”That is nice of you. Want to ask them to take off so we could meet up with the queens?”

Kimi nodded and called all her friends off and they took off into the air. It was like watching colours fly. Maija joined the Autobots, coming up front from the city. ”Follow me. I’ll take thou to see the Queens.”

The Autobots followed behind the horse woman. With their huge frames, they made it to the busy part of the city quickly. They were actually surprised to see fantastic artisan work done on the skyscrapers that towered over the mechs and there were even cars and motorcycles. Žemė appeared almost as perfect replica of the Earth. Except the residents.

Megatron almost felt like he was walking to his trial again. People were staring at them so much, but the mechs were honestly looking at the people also. There were so much different humanoid hybrids. Some looked exactly like humans, but instead of two optics they had one huge one. Some people had spider’s lower body, some had snake’s lower body.

Soon the mechs came to a very big grand building that looked like a villa. It surprised the mechs that the building was actually big enough for them to enter. Inside the building was office workers busting from room to another, answering phones and doing their daily duties.

Maija knocked on a enormous double doors and they creaked open with a surprising ease. She turned to Megatron and others and nodded. ”Thou may enter, the Queens have heard of thou’s arrival.”

”Thank you.” Megatron thanked the horse woman and she nodded, stepping to a side to let them enter. The group walked into the room and they came across three new humanoids. A green tailed snake woman with a head full of snakes sat at the end of a very big dark wooden table. She had an official looking suite and pencil skirt on her

On her right was a dark skinned tall woman with long dark hair and long pointed ears on her head. She was wearing same official outfit as the snake woman, only her skirt wasn’t a mini skirt, but a long maxi skirt.

On her left sat a surprisingly scary looking woman whose skin was red, long horns growing from her forehead and her eyes being crimson red. Unlike other women, she had bikini looking outwit on her, with dozen of coins hanging on the edges. They were all looking at the papers before them, but when Autobots came and they turned their full attention on mechs.

”Aaah, welcome to our planet Žemė!” The snake haired woman said, getting up from her seat and slithering around the table to meet up the mechs. Her two colleagues got up and followed her. They all got before Rodimus and Megatron and bowed like a royalties would do. Gracefully and full of elegance that was beyond a normal citizen’s abilities.

”We’re the Queens of Pistas and area surrounding the city. I’m Maddy the Medusa.” The snake woman said and bowed once again.

”Greetings visitors. I am Aydan the Fourth Anubis.” The sharp doggy eared woman said and nodded to each mech, acknowledging them all. 

”And I’m Malika the Ghoul Queen!” The red demon looking woman cheered and did a little twirl, like she was dancing. Megatron put his right servo on his chassis, over his spark chamber and bowed respectfully back to them, even if he still towered over them. ”It’s a pleasure being here.”

”Likewise. I’m Rodimus Prime and this is my co-captain Megatron.” Rodimus said next to him, not even showing any other signs of respect other than saying that. Megatron rose to glare at his co-captain, but the red mech ignored him.

”How were you expecting us? Or noticed us? Do you have some kind of a signal catcher hidden in some base here?” Rodimus asked, much to Megatron’s anger. ”Rodimus, don’t be rude.”

”Indeed.” Aydan glared Rodimus from the corner of her almond brown eyes, but when she looked at Megatron, her glare disappeared. Malika swayed on the heels of her feet and hummed a little. ”We do have a space centre, you know? Our researches caught your signal ages ago and we have just been waiting for you to come visit!”

”How come you didn’t answer to our signals and invite us?” Rodimus asked.

”We wished to prepare a party for your sake. You’re our first visitors from space.” Maddy told them.

”You aren’t scared?”

”We have been aware of life outside Žemė for a long time! We catch signals here and there and put a thing or two together from whatever we may hear.” Malika helpfully added.

”You appear to have very advanced technology, despite one of you baring a sword as her weapon.” Megatron said, minding his words so he wouldn’t even accidentally offend anyone.

”My apologies for Maija’s forwardness if she caused any trouble. She’s a little hotblooded. The Centaurs themselves aren’t as fond to modern science as rest of the species here on the Žemė are. They’re more about honour and serving, but they’re good friends and loyal subordinates to have around.” Aydan said and bowed lightly as apology for her servant’s sake.

”None taken.” Megatron replied. Maddie slithered forward and smiled to mechs much bigger than her. ”Our party for you isn’t finished yet, so you may stay here as long as you wish! We can even host you in some of our houses.”

”Thank you for the offer. The crew could use a little break.” Rodimus answered without even consulting Megatron about staying. The grey mech gave his co-captain a dirty look and Rodimus reverted. ”But we insist on staying in Lost Light. We’ll just park it somewhere.”

”Understood.” Aydan nodded. Megatron wasn’t still pleased, but it was better to stay at their own ship rather than bother this planet’s residents with their big frames and need for energon. But they had to talk some business.

”I need to ask you, even if you haven’t explored space before, but have you heard of something called The Knights of Cyberton?” The grey mech asked. The Queens shared a confused look with each other.

”Knights of Cybertron?” Malika wondered out loud.

”Cybertron is your home planet?” Aydan questioned. Megatron nodded. ”Yes.”

Maddy frowned and sadly shook her head. Even her snakes on her hair seemed sad. ”I’m afraid we haven’t heard anything… Why are you looking for knights?”

”They’re kinda like our Gods. We’re trying to restore our planet to the way it used to be, so we’re looking for them.” Rodimus explained. The three Queens shook their heads. ”We’re sorry that we don’t know anything. This is the first time we have heard of them.”

Megatron felt disappointed. Their trip was useless if they didn’t receive any information about their Gods, but trust it to the Rodimus to take the best out of the situation. ”Well, that sucks, but it’s cool! We’re millions years older than you so it would be miracle if you knew anything! Either way, we’ll enjoy our stay here!”

Three Queens smiled and nodded. ”We will be happy to have you here.”

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad? The crew could use a little rest and take example from Drift who loved everything peaceful.

”With all due respect Your Highnesses.” Brainstorm captured everyone’s attention and Megatron felt like everything was going to go downhill. ”I have been paying some attention and I noted that you don’t appear to have any representers of your masculine sex here. Not in the city anyway. I would like to ask why is that?”

Megatron tried and Primus praise him, he was able to stop himself from pinching the bridge of his nasal. He regretted letting other mechs besides him join them on the throne room with this planet’s rulers.

The Queens shared a quick glances with each others and Megatron feared that they had offended them. Instead, Queen Maddie smiled and tip of her snake’s tail wiggled almost happily. ”That is actually what we wanted to talk with you Captains. You see, we wish to trade with you.”

”What do you want to trade?”

”You Cybertronians aren’t really famous out there in space… But we don’t mind you. Many may found you strange, but Žemė is really open planet to different species. We should know after all. So you could maybe use some of our fuels, energon what you call it as, to fill up your supplies. That’s what you consume, I understood?”

”That is correct and awfully generous your Highness.” Megatron bowed lightly. ”But what do you want for exchange?”

The sharp teethed smile on snake haired Queen’s lips was nothing more than devious and pleased. ”We want your bodies.”

”…Excuse me?”

They wanted their bodies? Did they want them to sacrifice some of their men to them? Was the crew wrong about this planet? Were they really organics or were they the first organics to eat metal. Or did they wish to build weapons from them?

The calm Anubis Queen cleared her throat to get their attention. ”It’s not exactly that. Our planet was wiped clear of all men three years ago by an unknown virus we weren’t able to cure. What we wish to have from you are some of your seeds so we could give birth to a new generation and possibly restore our former independence.”

Megatron saw Whirl fist pump the air from the corner of his optic.

That made so much more sense, but it didn’t make things any easier. Some mechs didn’t mind organics, but some didn’t find them appealing either. They would need to talk about it with Ultra Magnus in private before they could agree on anything.

”Okay, let’s do it! We can help you!” Or Rodimus could just go and agree on anything without hearing what rest of the crew had to say about the case. Megatron couldn’t allow it. This thing needed to be discussed with Ultra Magnus before agreeing on anything! They weren’t Decepticons who bended others to do their bidding.

”Excuse us.” Megatron bowed yet again and not-so-gently hauled Rodimus to the side of the room so they could get some privacy. As soon they were alone, he gave his flashy co-captain nasty look and whispered, ”Are you being serious!? This has to be discussed back on the Lost Light!”

Rodimus scoffed and casually tried to slung his arm around Megatron’s shoulders, but he wasn’t quite tall enough. So he just motioned the bigger mech to lean down a little so he could talk quietly back to him.”Come on Megs-”

”It’s Megatron.”

”Megatron. Can’t you sympathise with them?”

”How so?”

”They’re dying, just like we are. They may have home, but they don’t have any way to continue their citizens. They’re all femmes and last time I checked, human women at least couldn’t reproduce with each other. They have that problem! If we don’t help them, who would? Plus, our crew could get kicks out of it also!”

Megatron grew quiet. He pondered what Rodimus said to him. Maybe he was right. If they just left, they might just as well doom this planet to extinction if no one else was coming along. Cybertornians had destroyed planets and life forms with their war… Maybe it was time for them to save one.

”Alright… But we must discuss this further with Ultra Magnus.”

Rodimus beamed like a newborn solar system. ”You won’t regret this Megs!”

Megatron couldn’t even correct the younger mech before he ran off to the rest of the crew and Queens. He groaned and followed him, but he was surprised to see his mechs socialising with three Queens. Megatron had no idea which side had started it, but they looked like they were all enjoying themselves.

Maddy the Medusa Queen had coiled her long tail around Drift’s arm and was happily chatting with the peace loving mech and Rewind who no doubt was recording every second. Megatron noted that Aydan the Anubis Queen had a calm, but apparently pleasant conversation with Ratchet about Primus knows what.

Malika the Ghoul Queen was happily twirling around and showing her dancing skills to Whirl and Brainstorm to enjoy and observe. The movement made the coins on her clothes ting in harmony. Organics were so bendy compared to Transformers, whose joints weren’t predicated to such dexterity. Organics sure were quick to engage a conversation with them.

”Okay men, we’re heading back to Rodpod and return to the ship!” Rodimus declared cheerfully and looked at everyone. ”I see you’re all getting along! That’s great! When are you ready to take us in Your Highnesses?”

Maddy smiled as Drift helped her back on the ground and other Queens joined her. ”We can host you here right away. I’ll let the other Queens know we have visitors. Many will certainly want to meet you also.”

”We will be looking forward it.” Megatron and Rodimus bid their farewell and mechs exited the room. Maija was right outside the room, waiting for them. ”I’ll see that thou are escorted safely to your ship.”

”That’s not necessary. We can make it on our own.” Rodimus said, but the centaur didn’t give in. ”I insist. Accept it as my humblest apology to my earlier rudeness.”

How could they say no? So the mechs became the centre of organics’ attention once again as they made their way through the city. Megatron had a weird feeling about this whole thing. Then he heard Whirl whisper on the background.

”I bet 50 shanx that I get laid before any of you sparklings do.”

Megatron didn’t know that should he should groan at that or to that Drift actually took that bet.


	2. Queen With A Sour Honey Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron is called by one of the Queens of Žemė to come and meet her. What could she want from him? It's not that big of a mystery, but the real question is that who is this Queen and what kind of a sexy monster lady she is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy you all! Enjoy this chapter, it's been ages since I last time wrote smut so I'm a little rusty, sorry about it! Also, please forgive me for any grammar mistakes, I hate them, but I'm so blind to them that fixing them is hard! No worries, my friend is helping me to fix them!
> 
> Enjoy! ^3^

Ultra Magnus was anything but happy once Megatron and Rodimus had reported back to him about the events that occurred on Žemė, but after they explained to him that it was only way to ensure that the planet’s residents wouldn’t go extinct, he had to comply. Especially since Whirl threatened to start a mutiny. Ultra Magnus still gave them a bad eye whenever he saw Rodimus, since he mainly agreed to sell his crew to these organic women.

Megatron was getting used to the planet as they rested and explored there. The citizens… were surprisingly comfortable around the mechs. As soon as their Queens had made the situation clear to their citizens, every woman started to seek the mechs’ attention.

He had never felt anything like this. People in this planet treated them almost as Gods. Well, technically they were going to help them, but the women took it farther, calling them as their saviours.

Even when Megatron had been an cruel Decepticon leader, he hadn’t received such adoration or treatment like this from his lackeys. He was surprised how… organics treated each other or him at least. They all kept themselves as equals, despite their races and differences. Even humans weren’t like that. They weren’t nearly as accepting as this planet’s women were.

Megatron mainly kept to himself as they explored the new planet. He didn’t need any extra attention. Not from these women. Not because he had in his foolish years hated organics… but because he didn’t want them to like him, respect him or even find him as a decent creature. He was a monster who had to atone his sins.

The large mech was just, laying on the meadow and staring at the sky. It was light blue, just like one on Earth. Clouds looked so soft and changed their shapes as the wind played with them. He had never paid any serious attention to such little things, but he started to see the charm of the organic nature. Everything was alive in here.

Suddenly there were two little dots flying on his vision. Maybe they were bugs, but no, they came right at him. Megatron sat up and looked the dots more clearly. They appeared to be the citizens of this planet as well. Two small girls, one with curly brown hair and blue eyes and other one with light reddish short hair and red eyes. What he noticed more were their little see-through wings, antennas on their heads, four pair of arms and weird yellow and black attachment to their lower back.

”Good day to you sir!” The red haired woman greeted him as they landed on his knees, one on each.

”Are you Lord Megatron?” The brunet asked and smiled. Megaton didn’t know what to say. Yes, he was what they called him as, but he was no Lord. He never truly was.

”I’m… I am Megatron, but I’m not a Lord. Just a co-captain.” He replied. The two little humanoids beamed at him, their smiles so happy and warm that they could have melted an ice of any thickness.

”That is a great news!” The brunet said happily and clapped all her four hands together.

”We have been looking for you captain! Half of the nest are searching you, but we found you! Queen will be so happy!” The red haired girl cheered and jumped a little in excitement.

Queen? Megatron didn’t except a Queen to be looking at him. Which one, was the question. Maddie, Aydan or Malika?

”Who is looking for me?” He asked. The duo of little girls smiled together. ”Our Queen Bee! The Princess and the newest Queen of Honey Kingdom!”

’”They want to meet you!”

”So they sent us to look for you!”

A new Queen? Megatron didn’t know how to feel about it, but if anything, it would have been rude to say no. He had to make sure the crew stayed safe. If he declined a request to join the Queen’s company, he could have compromised whole Lost Light’s safety. So he nodded. ”Very well. I’ll come with you. Show me the way.”

The duo smiled cheerfully and jumped on the air, their little wings spurring to the action and they showed him the direction. The girls were surprisingly fast fliers. Megatron couldn’t take his alt mode as it was a slow tank, so he decided to run after them instead since that was quicker.

They ran for miles. The duo was only couple feet away from Megatron, but he couldn’t see it as a weakness. Despite being so small, they were very agile and fast. It didn’t take long before they got to this ”thing” that Megatron preferred to call as castle.

It was enormous building, reminding Megatron from Insesticon’s nest. Not just any Insecticon’s nest, but more like bee’s nests. Hundreds, maybe even thousands of similar humanoids as his escorts buzzed in and out from the nest, creating an constant buzzing sound with their fast wings.

The duo lead him to what appeared to be one of the entrance to the nest. But it was far too small for Megatron to go through. There was no way he was going to fit through that small hole. Megatron looked at the woman duo before him. ”I can’t fit through that. My frame is too big.”

”Go ahead captain Megatron! We shall fix everything after you!” The brunet little humanoid cheered.

”We don’t mind!” The red hair chirped.

”We just wish our Queen to be happy!”

”We will fix it! Queen wants to meet you after all!”

Megatron felt guilty for destroying work like this… It looked like it had taken a lot of time from them. But if he didn’t want to offend a Queen then he had to destroy some of the fortress they had… He sighed and kneeled down so he could cause as little damage to the nest as possibly, but the girl duo quickly flied in front of him, blocking his way.

”No sir Megatron!” The brunet organic pleaded.

”Please, don’t kneel! We or our work is not worth of you!” The red head shouted, tears appearing to her big red eyes.

”Why?” Was all the Megatron asked. The duo looked like they could burst into tears any second.

”Because you’re a Lord-! I mean a captain Megatron.” The brunet said as she bowed so low, like he was still a Leader of Decepticons. Someone to be feared and held nothing but respected.

”You’re greater than us…! You’re a King to our Queen!” The red head shouted, bowing deeply as well. Megatron frowned. These girls treated him like a royalty, but they didn’t know that he was a war-criminal. He was a monster. A murdered.

”I’m not as great as you think I am…” Megatron mumbled… But then he looked at the duo with new eyes. ”What are your names?”

The duo flinched visibly. They glanced at each other, like they were searching an assurance from each other. Megatron immediately realised that they weren’t used to such treatment. Didn’t no one ever ask their names? Either way, they both smiled to him, like he was some kind of a God.

”I’m Sunny!” The brunet cheered happily.

”And I’m Rosy!” The red hair cheered. They both looked at each other, then at Megatron and together yelled. ”We’re at your service captain Megatron! Please use us as you may please”

Was he the first being that recognised them as a persons? Megatron didn’t know and he felt like this was too personal for duo, so he didn’t ask. Instead, he gently made a crack on the nest with his big servos and pulled. Either he was so strong that the building gave up easily under his servos or building wasn't as tough as he though. Probably the first one due to him being and superior non-organic race by power.

About 30 humanoid bugs emerged from the nest, their insect attachments ready and stingers out to sting him… but once they realised who was destroying their nest, they retreated and made way for him. Many even came to his aid to pull pieces of their kingdom off to make way for him.

Megatron bowed his head and entered the nest. Everywhere he looked there was either brown or yellow. Brown from the nest and yellow from the all sweet nectar hidden in the nest’s hives. Surprisingly, the tunnels in the hive where bigger than exists or entrances. Big enough for himself to stand up fully, but the grey mech had no idea where to go.Five different tunnels opened up before him from the front entrance only.

It was yellow all over. Megatron, being curious, reached his finger out and scooped a little bit of that nectarine on his finger. Normally he would have detested such organic example, but now as a Autobot… he found himself curious to know what it was. So he licked the substance.

First of all, it was sweet. Much, much sweeter than the Foul’s Energon that Megatron had to consume each day. He almost groaned in pleasure at the taste. Transformers didn’t eat organic food. This wasn’t as organic as the one on Earth. This was half way there. It was organic, but also consumable for a mech like him. Did it had energon on it?

Megatron had no more time to think about it as Sunny flew in front of him. ”This way captain Megatron! I’ll show you the way to our Queen!” She cheered and flied to one of the many tunnels of the kingdom. He followed after her and together they ventured deeper and deeper to the nest. They walked up and down, then up again and even more down after that. All that until reached the Queen’s throne room.

It was an enormous oval shaped hall, decorated with natural light beaming from the circle window from the closing spiraling ceiling and making walls glimmer. At the back of the hall was a throne that rose from the floor like a golden flower and on top of that flower sat a gorgeous woman.  


Megatron looked at her. She had shining (h/c) hair, big (e/c) eyes and a red painted smile so sly that it would have put turbofox’s smile from sparkling’s story datapads in shame. He had to give it to her, she was beautiful and she made the antennas, the great shiny wings, four arms and biggest bug’s attachment behind her look good on her, as she dressed only in yellow and black, like her attachment.

Even, the little bee humanoid bowed under the woman much taller and bigger than her and lowered her eyes. ”My Queen, I present you with Captain Megatron.”

So she was the Queen. It only made sense for her to be bigger than her servants as the biggest ruled the smaller. Her eyes landed on him and Megatron raised his servo over his spark chamber and bowed out of respect. ”It’s pleasure being here your Majesty.”

”Please! I’m no Majesty!” The Queen laughed and crossed her leg over another. ”That was my mother. I’m a Highness!” She glanced at Sunny and made a shooing gesture with one of her hands. ”You can go now. Have yourself some honey on the way out.”

”Yes my Queen! As you wish!” The little bee girl saluted and flied away, only for her Queen to yell after her. ”And tell the rest of you that I’m not to be disturbed or I will have them beheaded!”

Sunny disappeared and Megatron was left alone with the Queen of the kingdom. He rose back up and looked at the woman. ”Your Highness… How may I be at your service?”

”You’re so polite and humble for such a great Leader! I’m shocked! Are you truly the Lord Megatron, the feared leader of the Decepticons? Right now, I’m rather disappointed to what is before me.”

She was very blunt and even straightforward. Megatron tried not to scowl at her wishes to meet a feared dictator and a murderer.

”With all due respect your Highness, I’m an Autobot now.” He said and pointed at the symbol over his chassis. ”I don’t terrorise galaxy or anyone anymore. I protect those who can’t protect themselves and I intend to atone my sins.”

The Queen folded her lower arms over her lap, put another upper arm on the throne and rested her chin on it as her other upper hand started to play with her hair. For a couple second she just stared at him with this bored look on her pretty face.

”That sounds boring.”

”I’m sorry if you’re not satisfied what you wanted.”

”That doesn’t fix anything.” She sighed. ”Tell me, are you the same man you were as a Decepticon?”

Megatron shook his helm. ”No, I’m not. I used to force my ideals to others and kill them if they objected. I lost sight of my original goal to save my home planet. Now I want to join our forces with allies and… friends. I want to raise my home to it’s former glory without causing any more pain to anyone else.”

”Boring…!” The Queen moaned. Megatron felt angry and offended of what her thoughts and ideals about him were. Now he had even worse idea what kind of a ruler she was. If she fantasised about his former monster that he was that much, then perhaps she was one as well.

”I can see that I’m not appealing to you. I’ll take my leave.” The grey mech turned to leave. He managed to take one step, before The Queen Bee called after him. ”Stop! I never gave you a permission to leave.”

Megatron inhaled deeply, calming himself down, for the sake of his crew and turned around to look at her with his red optics. ”Your Highness, if I get your permission may I leave?”

He expected her to yell that he was more than free to go, but instead she cracked a smile and sat upright, her two upper hands pressing against her cheeks and two lower hands to play with each other’s fingers. ”I admit it to you, you aren’t as fearful as I expected you to be. Far from it. You’re a goodie two shoe… but I can sense a great honour in you and in my kingdom that is looked up to.”

Megatron felt his optics widen. He collected himself quickly and looked at the Queen. ”Where did this great change of heart come from?” He accidentally slipped. He expected to be exalted, but to his surprise she smiled. She smiled like she hadn’t ever done that.

”I like you.” She confessed and grinned. ”Now I know I may be a tad bit spoiled, but my mother raised me well. She loved all of her babies, but I know she saw that I had the potential as the next Queen. I can see that same potential that she saw in me in you.”

”Potential to what? Why am I here?”

”Straight to the business, hm?” She grinned like a turbofox once again and played with her hands. ”Let’s cut the chase then. I want you to impregnate me.”

Everything stilled and became silent. Megatron and Queen stared at each other. He took a deep breath. He hadn’t done it in centuries… He had never done it with an organic before as he used to detest them. He wasn’t sure of himself… He didn’t know if he could do it.

”I… I don’t know if I’m able to please you or fulfil your needs…” He admitted calmly. The Queen cocked her head cutely at him and smiled like a cybercat. ”I admit, I had great expectations of you Lord Megatron, but not in sexual mind. I’ll be honest with you as you have been with me. I don’t except pleasure or anything. The only thing I want from you is your semen so I can do my part to restore Žemė’s glory.”

”It’s co-captain and is that truly what you want?” Megatron cocked his head, not sure if the Queen before him had clean energon in her cube. She looked at the side, her antennas twitching and then at him again. ”I don’t want to die as a Queen of Fools who did nothing for this planet. What each Queen and I have in common is our desire to take care of our people.”

Megatron doubted that, but he couldn’t see any other reasons behind her need for him. She was maybe a brat, but she was an honest brat. He couldn’t sense any lies. He took a breath and looked at her. ”Very well. I agree.”

”Excellent!” The Queen jumped up and took off with her great wings, flying in front of his face, her body being couple heads taller than his own helm. ”Let’s get to it!” She laughed as her lower hands went to take off her skirt and top hands went to open her shirt.

”Hold on. Megatron stopped her. ”I want to know something.”

”Ask, but make it quick.”

”Why me?”

She stopped. ”Excuse me?”

Megatron cleared his intake. ”There must be a reason why you wanted me instead of any other mech. I want to know what that is.”

Her antenna’s twitched and she shrugged as she laid her eyes on his. ”Because my mother taught me well. The stronger the man, the stronger the next generation shall be, that’s what she always said to me and my sisters.”

He nodded, understanding her point of view. It was only natural for femmes to seek out the best mate to ensure their progeny’s survival. But she mentioned something that caught Megatron’s attention. ”Sisters? They aren’t Princesses?”

The Queen scoffed hard, almost bursting into laughter. ”Heavens, no! All my servants are my older sisters! I’m the youngest!”

He was surprised to hear that. It sounded so much like Insecticon nest. ”You’re bigger than they are.”

”That’s because _our_ mother saw that I had it in me what it took to become Queen. Hell, she even named me and that's unusual.”

"Your sisters don't have names? The ones who brought me here had names."

"They must have named each other. Mother never named her children except me." She grinned and flicked her hands. ”My sisters are small fools, too gullible and sensitive, but they work hard to keep me happy since I’m this kingdom’s only hope to survive. Mother loved me, but they loved her so they must love me. Once this is done, my children will take their place.”

That was a lot of information for Megatron to take in... and it reminded him too much of how Decepticons ruled each other. He frowned in disapproval, but the Queen paid no mind to him. She got rid of her shirt and presented her bra covered chest to his optics.

"Are you ready? I need you to be."

Megatron didn't mutter a word, but he nodded and moved his big frame on the ground so he could sit against the wall. The Queen followed after him and landed softly as a feather on top of his chassis. She cupped his face with her hands as she bent down and looked at him.

”I am Queen (Y/n) of the Honey Kingdom. Remember it. That's the name of your bride!” She declared and slammed her lips against his. The kiss was pretty simple, but she had the softest lips Megatron had ever felt. After a moment she pulled back and looked at him. He looked at her in confusion. The Queen smiled so broadly, proudness and success twinkling in her eyes.

"Well?" She asked and her other antenna twitched. Megatron stared, not knowing what was going on. "What?"

"Aren't you going to praise my amazing kissing abilities!?" She was almost offended. The large mech closed his optics for a second just to hold in his amusement. She had just kept her lips on his. That was hardly a kiss.

"It was good. I can though show you how to make it better. For you." He tried to say it as kindly and stay as honouring as possible. The Queen scoffed, crossing all her arms, but she didn't seem to mind giving him to lead her. "Very well, I'll allow it, but you better not disappoint me!"

"I'll try my best." He promised and pressed his lips against her own. He might have been a fossil compared to this organic specie, but he knew how to please his berth mates. He caressed her smaller lips with his cold lips. It didn't go unnoticed by how she faltered, her demeanour falling and her eyes slipping closed. Now Megatron was old enough to feel a little smug about making a Queen as young and beautiful as (Y/n) feel so good.

Slowly, he introduced the tip of his glossa to her lips and felt her flinch almost away from the kiss, but she willed herself through it and they both opened their mouths. She curiously and experimentally pushed her tongue to his mouth to taste his glossa... but suddenly, in middle of the kiss she pulled away and jumped away from him like being near him would kill her. He rose up to see better what happened and he saw Queen (Y/n) on the ground, on her knees, taking support of the floor with one of her arms, as one curled around her throat and rest two held her stomach.

”What-! What is that poison on you…!?” She shouted at him and shot him a glare that could have killed any creature weaker than him, until she started coughing again. Megatron watched as the Queen gagged on her breath, almost throwing up, but she held everything in. He felt guilty. ”You must taste the Foul’s Energon…”

”Foul’s Energon!?” She coughed, nearly throwing up and glared. ”What is that!? I can’t stand it! Who is trying to poison me!?”

”No one is trying to poison you, your Highness. It’s… something I must consume, as I am not allowed to consume regular energon.” He replied honestly. The Queen didn’t reply, she just kept coughing and gagging for a while, but after about five minutes her gag reflects calmed down.

Slowly, she rose up on her wobbly legs and looked at Megatron. He expected a glare full of hatred and screams for him to get out and never set a pede on their lands… but he got a little smile that radiated like thousand stars. He should know it best as he spent most of his life traveling in space in middle of millions of stars.

Queen (Y/n) made her way to Megatron, her sex appeal restored and she jumped, with her wings giving her a boost and Megatron immediately laid against the wall as the Queen Bee took her place on top of his large chassis, just before his face.

She smiled at him, a new look in her (e/c) bug eyes, cupping his face with each of her four hands. ” _Captain_ Megatron…! Why do you consume this thrash?”

Megatron groaned, not willing to speak, but after a moment he gave up. ”I’m a war criminal…! Not worthy of anything else…!”

The Queen scoffed, obviously not impressed or anything else, but offended. How since she wasn’t officially offended? He was he one who consumed the foul tasting nectar. Must have been royalty thing, Megatron couldn’t know as he wasn’t one, but he had been an dictator.

Without another word, Queen (Y/n) leaned against his face and kissed him. Her lips were so small against his, but strong for a mere organic. Megatron felt her tiny glossa poke his lips and he opened them for her. He expected her to try to get used to the taste of his morning refuel, but he didn’t except four surprisingly strong arms to latch onto his face like space barnacles and that she would suddenly spill something inside his mouth.

She was feeding him pure energon. Not only that, but one purer that he had ever tasted. It had been so long since he had gotten to taste normal every mech's energon, but he never forgot the sweet taste it had. He always tried to think of that treat when he refuelled, but this energon she gave him was sweeter and richer than that.

Megatron groaned, trying to refuse the substance forced to his intake, but the small organic had more on her than he ever expected her to carry and he felt his resolution crumbling like the nest’s wall had before him when he entered.

Finally, he gave up to his need and swallowed. The flowing energon warmed up his whole being. He felt the strength and power rising in him. He felt stronger than ever before and needier. Suddenly he felt like he owned everything he had to this tiny Queen Bee before him. He didn’t get much, maybe two mouthfuls, but he couldn’t except anything else from humanoid before him. For her the two mouthfuls she gave him must have been over half of her weight.

She finally pulled back, their lips still connected by a string of glowing golden energon and Megatron chased after her, his urges and delicious taste taking best of him as he licked her lips and his own clean with his glossa, making sure to get it all. He didn’t dare to leave anything go to waste.

”Do you like it? It’s Royal Energon Honey. That’s every Queen’s secret ingredient that my mother, her former Majesty taught me. I’m the only one who can make it as my dear mother passed away and there is no royalty to conquer the throne.” She told him, wiping her mouth clean of his oral fluids with the back of her hand.

Megatron panted through his mouth, his glossa still trying to get any leftovers. He felt hot, overheated. His engine revved and his cooling fans blasted, recycling cooler air and letting hot one out. ”Why did you feed it to me?”

”Because I want you when you’re on your strongest…!” She admitted, cupping his face again and planting a kiss to the side of his mouth.

”Why I’m so hot...?”

”Depending on the mood I’m on, the Honey has it’s special effects… And I’m feeling _hot_ …!” She grinned wickedly and started planting kisses all over his face plating. Megatron panted when she bent between his chassis armour and faceplate where his neck cables and main energy cables were. His frame was getting hotter. She had poisoned him.

He groaned again as her lips and blunt teeth gently bit a mouthful of his cables and her hands worked with cables through his armour’s seams. The small dexterous fingers of her moved unlike any mech’s could. She took an handful and twisted them gently, as if to make sure that he wasn’t in any pain.

The thing was he was in no pain what-so-ever. It was the exact opposite. Every little thing she did was setting fire through his cables. He felt his spike pressurising behind his interface array and his valve starting to produce lubricant behind it’s cover.

She kept going at it, twisting his cables, putting more force behind her hands and actions. He groaned out loud again and suddenly she stopped. Megatron opened his optics, not realising when he had ever offlined them.

”I may not know much about being with a man, but I do know how women’s pleasure works…!” Queen (Y/n) hummed as she unclasped her bras with her lower hands and slipped it off from her body with her upper hands. Megatron groaned. He had never seen a humanoid bare before and he had no idea what to expect but what he saw was weirdly just added to his arousal.

A human breasts were round for one and extremely soft looking. Mech’s chassis plates varied, from big and bold like Whirl’s to flatter designs like Megatron’s own.

”I want you to touch me. Make me enjoy this.” She said as she arched her back, pushing her bare chest towards him. Megatron looked at her, suddenly feeling a need to touch her. So he slowly lifted his hands and placed the tip of his servos carefully against her breasts.

”Kyah!” She flinched, much to Megatron’s shock and he quickly pulled his servos away, afraid he had hurt her. ”Are you alright your Highness?”

”I- I just never thought it could be so different than touching them myself…!” She muttered, her face flushed pink in embarrassment, but Megatron’s heat sensors could feel her whole body heating up. He groaned and placed his servo carefully back against her breasts. Obviously his hands were far too big to actually cup her breasts, but he could massage them with the tip of his servos.

This seemed to be enough for the Queen. Her face flushed in lovely shade of red and she gnawed her lower lip, trying to muffle her whimpers, but she couldn’t control her heavy breathing or how her shining wings flickered when Megatron traced the tip of his servo over little buds on her breasts.

She whimpered louder at the attention, laying her hands over his servos and pushing them harder against her chest. Megatron groaned, the soft flesh yielding under his hard servos and he laid his free servos over her waist and started massaging them also.

This went on, him caressing Queen and raising her arousal until she would order him to proceed. Which didn’t take that long. Before he knew it, the Queen Bee was rushing to get rid of her skirt and underwear altogether.

”You’ve done well to please me Lord Megatron.” She said as she threw her panties over her shoulder and went to rub Megatron’s interface array to coax his spike out. ”But I’m well prepared and in dire need of your seeds in me!”

The former warlord groaned as Queen’s wicked little hands started rubbing and tweaking his closed arrays and sensitive cables that his leg armour couldn’t hide at his thighs. The little teasing felt torturous. Megatron’s spike begged to be freed from it’s modest prison and his valve yelled from emptiness. He would soon interface with an organic for the first time in his long wretched life.

He used to hate organics from the bottom of his spark. Some part of him still did, but not as much as he formerly did. He was coming to terms with them. It was his new mission to protect them. But then he remembered his company’s sisters. Those kind small little femmes treated him with respect that he had never shown to their kinds. He couldn’t take it, he had to help them with their cruel little sister.

”Stop!” Megatron shouted.

Everything stilled in a second. The mech was surprised. Speechless. Even if the organic before him was a Queen and way smaller than he was, she listened his demands despite him being an outsider. She raised her head and looked at him with a look that could only have been described as pissed. ”What is it? I want my seeds now.”

”I want you to stop.” Megatron ordered, despite his position as a lesser being under the small creature before him. The Queen cocked her head, her antennas twitching in irritation. ”Stop? You want _me_ to stop? _Me?_ ”

”There is no use to this if I don’t cooperate with you.”

”How so? Every man gives up to the pleasure, that’s what my mother taught me.”

”You don’t know me or _us_.” He groaned between his denta. ”Every one of my people is able to shut down and prevent their spike housing from opening if they wish to, despite their pleasure…! I’m no exception.”

He was lying, no matter what creature, organic or not, he hadn’t come across a species that was able to resist an overload, no matter what, but the Queen seemed confused. Even disturbed. She got up straight and flew up with her wings, staring down at Megatron.

”Meaning… I won’t get my seeds?”

”No you don’t.”

”Is that so…?” She asked, slowly in a matter that demanded an _obedience_ , her voice serious as grave and as deadly as one. Megatron knew that tone too well. One command and she could order all her older sisters to attack and make Megatron submit despite his decision not to.

But he held his ground. He didn’t budge, shiver, flinch to even blink. He wouldn’t let her see anything considered as weakness before her. The Queen glared at him, the look in her eyes deadly and ready to command his demise… But…!

Slowly, the Queen lowered herself on his knee to look at him as an _equal_ for the first time. She didn’t need to say it to him to know him it. Her body language was enough for him after thousands years of life, as she was an sparkling amongst the Transformers. Young as newborn galaxy.

”Very well _Captain_ Megatron…! What are your demands? Gold? Jewels? Pure energon honey? Name your price.”

Megatron wished to groan at the mention of the sweet honey, but he held it in with his demeanour. The poison was taking the best of him and destroying his willpower slowly. ”I will give you all the offspring you wish to carry…! On one condition.”

”And that is?” The Queen cocked her head curiously.

”You treat them, your offspring and all of your mother’s children and your sisters with the respect and love they deserve…!” He groaned. Everything stopped once again. The Queen Bee stared at him and he stared back at her.

”You ask me to give up my honour to workers…?”

”No. You’re misunderstanding a respect to honour. Your sisters have such great respect to you and you treat them like your stepping stones. Honour is that when you are honest and fair to your beliefs. In a way your Highness is honourable… to her wicked foul ways. Treat others like human beings and I’ll give you all the babies you want.”

It was a battle of wills. Whichever gave up would win. Megatron had feeling that she wasn’t as weak as normal organics appeared as…! But, he was surprised when a sincere smile ghosted over her lips.

”You demand a lot for an alien, Captain _Lord_ Megatron.” She sneered and smirked. ”Why should I listen you when I could get any man of yours I want with body as gorgeous as mine and energon sweeter than anything they’ve ever tried?” She asked, moving her hands against her silky smooth body.

Megatron took a breath, closed his optics and hardened himself. When he opened them he glared with his former Decepticon might making itself present and he didn’t miss how Queen (Y/n)’s eyes widened a little and her demeanour flinched. He smirked with win on his side. ”Because you want me and no one else.”

A silence fell on the throne room. A silence so grave that even a breath could have broken it… Until it was broken by her smile. ”Touché, Captain Megatron. You beat me in my own kingdom.” She laughed lightly and with a grace of a butterfly’s she bounced in front of his face.

Megatron stared with his red optics as she cupped his face with her small four hands and leaned in to kiss the bridge of his nose. When she pulled back, he saw something he hadn’t yet seen in her eyes. A gentle lovingness. ”Very well. I’ll treat my sisters and children as my equals… As long as you keep your part of the deal and give me the seeds that I need to grow my children from.”

There was a quick whir of metal as Megatron’s interface array shifted away and his mass conversionated spike sprang to air, high and proud. The mech sighed in relief that the horrible pressure against his sensitive metal was gone. Then he noticed the Queen (Y/n).

Her eyes were wider than he had ever seen them before and her mouth was gaping at the sight of grey mech’s spike. Megatron became worried that she was intimidated by his spike’s size, the red biolights and small ridges. He had tried to turn it to appropriate size to fit for her, but he guessed he had left it too big. There was a certain sizes it could be turned into, but he was already at the minimum size…

Those fears and doubts were however quickly thrown away when he noticed that the Queen wasn’t gaping because of fear. No, his sensors noted a quick rise in her body temperature and if he looked carefully he could see how corners of her mouth were rising and oral lubricant peeked past her lover lip.

”Oh! It’s… Big!” She said, sounding surprised. How could she be surprised, she should have expected something that was as big as she was. But certainly, if she hadn’t seen a spike before then she had a reason to be surprised.

”Is it bad?” Megatron questioned. The Queen didn’t answer him immediately. Instead, she jumped into air and carefully lowered herself to mech’s lap with her wings movements. Megatron watched as the Queen landed on his lap and immediately let her legs give out and sat on his lap, his spike standing between her thighs. It was probably the only time the Queen would let herself be seen so low as on her knees.

”It’s… Amazing…!” She gasped and then Megatron realised that she was excited. It was probably the first time she had ever seen a spike.

The big mech watched the woman before him sizing up his spike and touch it with her hand. Megatron allowed her to get used to what he was packing and she took the chance to explore his member thoughtfully.

She grasped the spike’s head with both pairs of her hands and started to massage it, moving her hands up and down, from the base to the top, her touch light and experiencing. Megatron sighed at the feeling and let her know she was doing well. ”That feels good.”

She acknowledged his encouraging with a short nod and suddenly picked up the speed of her movements, put more strength behind her hands and added a twist to her hands movements. Megatron groaned at the growing pressure on his spike. Her hands were just as soft as the rest of her. He wondered just how soft she was inside. The idea together with her hands brought first drops of transfluids to see the light of the day.

”A real man’s seeds…!” The Queen mumbled, moving her fingers over Megatron’s slit and collecting transfluids there and plucked them into her mouth like she was in trance. She moaned at the taste of his pre-transfluids and sucked her fingers clean of them before moving her hand back and spreading the fluids over his spike as lubricant.

”I want it inside me...! Now!” She decided suddenly and next thing Megatron knew was that she was already positioning the head of his spike between her sex. The co-captain groaned, feeling the wet and warm lips of her sex make way for him, but before the Queen could drop herself to the base of his spike he stopped her.

”Wait! If this is your first time then we need to prepare you first and add lubricant—”

”This isn’t my first time.” She blurted. Megatron looked at her and she blushed. An move he didn't expect from her. ”I- I mean, this is my first time with a real man, but I have had things inside me already! I- I’m not new to this or anything!”

”Wait… Now I’m confused.”

The Queen sighed before she groaned in embarrassment and frustration. ”I have toys…! I have used toys and I’ve grown accustomed to have something inside me…! Everyone does that, we women have needs also that can’t be satisfied with just our fingers!” She admitted, her face flushed in such a deep red colour.

Megatron wasn’t sure what to do with the information given to him and he certainly wasn’t sure why it made his spike ache in need.

”Either way, your Highness should at least prepare herself a little bit before we start.”

The Queen groaned in frustration and seated herself on Megatron’s lap again, spearing her legs. The former warlord’s gaze fell on her sex and he was confused to see that she didn’t have a spike, only a valve. A tight looking valve that she was currently teasing with one pair of hands and using other pair to spread her sex.

She whimpered as she inserted two fingers right away inside her valve, pumping them slowly at first, but when it wasn’t enough for her she inserted third finger and scissored them. She used her one free hand to massage that small nub over her sex and it must have felt good because she was glowing with need.

”I- Is this enough? It feels funny when someone watches…! Better…!” The Queen stuttered between breathy gasps and glanced at Megatron from beneath her eyelashes. The needy look she was wearing screamed desperate and fought against her high heritage.

Without another word, Megatron snatched the Queen up by her waist and positioned his spike’s head against her sex. Her body heat was almost enough to send him bucking 

”Tell me if anything hurts and we stop.”

”No stopping…!” She panted needfully. ”We make it work…!”

Megatron groaned and slowly and carefully allowed Queen (Y/n) to descend on to his spike. She gasped silently as the head of his spike slipped inside her, opening her wider than anything she had have before Megatron and he felt like bucking straight into her hot soft body, but he had more patience and willpower than the younger mechs had.

Her silent gasp turned into breathy whimpers of pleasure and slight pain as her sex got used to being spread so open, but she never once stopped her descending. Megatron gave it to her, she was taking him like a real trooper.

Once his spike had disappeared all the way inside her and her ass pressed against his armour plate, Megatron allowed himself to let out the shaky breath he was holding. She was so wet, so soft and _so tight_ that if Megatron hadn’t been thousands of years old and experienced as he was then he would have overloaded on the spot. It was still close, it had been an millennium since the last time he had interfaced.

The Queen was either impatient or really needy, as she just couldn’t stay still and let herself get used to his girth on it’s own time. Instead, she placed her upper arms on Megatron’s stomach and lower arms behind her for support as she started to grind against him.

Both Megatron and Queen reacted at the movement. The grey mech groaned and placed his hands over Queen’s hips and just held them there as she whimpered and kept grinding, the bud over her sex rubbing against Megatron’s plating and making her more vocal. She was in obvious pleasure, her antennas twitched every few second and her vibrant wings couldn’t stay still at all.

”Ah, I want to move… I’m ready, I’m going to move, gonna move, gonna move now…!” She stuttered, need very evident in her voice as she started to rise off from his spike. The movement made them both sigh at friction.

Finally, when only the tip of Megatron’s spike was inside her, she let go to drop back on his spike, but the grey mech stopped her from just dropping there and breaking herself. Instead, he carefully and gently lowered her back to the base of his spike and she sighed in pleasure of being filled again.

This went on for a moment, just gentle up and down movements and no thrusting. Megatron just laid there and slowly moved the Queen on his spike, letting her just be taken care of. But she wasn’t pleased with just that. She wanted more. ”H- harder! I want it harder! Faster!”

”Not until you’re ready…!” Megatron groaned and kept going with the slow pace. Queen (Y/n) whined like a cranky sparkling and opened her big eyes to look at her lover. Megatron bet that she would never beg, not with words, but her eyes were screaming at him with their unshed tears of sexual frustration. He decided that she was ready.

”I’m setting the pace…!” Megatron grunted, as he took over and his hips sprang to life, rolling up as he pulled (Y/n) down and retreating as he pulled her almost all the way off from his spike. He started off slow and careful, but he picked up speed and power behind his trusts as the Queen grew more vocal.

She panted when he dragged his spike in and out of her and that panting grew into whimpering once he found the right rhythm. Megaton panted, his cooling fans blasting on full capacity, trying to cool down the mech’s overheating body, but at the same time they were heating up the whole throne room.

His lover felt so good, she was tight just the right way, her voice sounded like an angel’s cries, her skin was glistening in sweat, each time he pulled out her sex would try to pull him back in and once he was back she would embrace him with her warmness. He loved it. He couldn’t remember if it had always felt so good to interface or was it just because she was his partner, but he would always recall this interface when he would be self-serving until his spark would die out.

Megatron changed his position a little bit to aim his thrusts deeper and he must have hit something special inside Queen because she yelped louder than she had before and mewled like a cybercat in heat. He wanted more of those reactions.

His hold on her hips tightened until they were almost painful for her, but he made sure not to cross that line and he aimed his every trust to that special spot. All of the sudden she slammed all four of her hands over her mouth to muffle her so far loudest mewl as her whole body went rigid, her sex squeezing his spike harder than before.

Megatron thought for a second that he had accidentally squeezed her delicate hips too hard, but then when he trusted in he noticed that she had grown even wetter and he realised that he had made her come. The realisation made him feel proud about himself, like he still had it in him to please a berth partner. Now every time he thrusted into her there was this wet slap each time his spike would hit the back of her sex. It sounded sinfully delicious.

But Megatron was a caring lover and he didn’t want to overwork the Queen. He slowed down his thrusts until she was just sitting on his spike, catching her breath and calming down.

”Are you alright your Highness?” Megatron panted. He rubbed her sides gently with his thumbs as he waited her to reply and the gesture seemed to help her to calm down. After she calmed down enough to think straight, she lifted her head to look at the big mech. ”T- that was… strongest I’ve ever had…”

She obviously was still at the loss of words, but she didn’t need those to let Megatron know he had pleased her.

”Do you wish to stop?”

She blinked, then shook her head, her antennas bobbing with each shake. ”No…! I want more… I want you to come inside me!”

Megatron’s spike twitched inside her, his engine revved and he managed to just in time to stop himself from thrusting. ”Then I will proceed.” He said and tightened his hold on her body again. Queen (Y/n) nodded and braced herself as her lover started trusting again.

She was more vocal now once she had come once and she wasn’t as afraid or stubborn to hold herself back either. It was the complete opposite, she was trying to move her hips as best as she could with his thrusts and she even tried to grasp his cables with her hands. Soon enough they were back at the animalistic pace they had earlier, their pleasure filled moans filling and echoing in the humid throne room.

It didn’t take long for Megatron to feel his overload closing in, he was already so turned on and he honestly knew that everyone in the palace knew what they were doing. They weren’t being really that subtle about it.

The Queen kept gasping for air, her senses and nerves being oversensitive after her first orgasm and Megatron could tell the she wasn’t that far from another one either. He angled his thrust into that special spot inside her and she outright sobbed in pleasure, but Megatron didn’t feel her sex tightening or fluids flushing against his spike. He had to help her over the edge another way.

He focused his attention on the special spot inside her and outside her, letting go of one of her hips to sneak his hand between her legs and rub that nub above the part of her where they were connected.

That did it. The Queen outright sobbed in pleasure as she came the second time, her sex clenching and squeezing Megatron’s spike, trying to milk him out of his transfluids. The pressure and suction her body provided for him was just what he needed to be pushed over the edge and he came hard with a roar of his motors and harsh grunt from his lips.

His spike shot transfluids inside her in long streams and he could tell he had been holding off from interfacing far too long to have that much transfluids inside him, but that just seemed to make Queen happier as her body took in every spurt and drop he had to give.

Silence fell to the throne room, the only sounds being their panting and Megatron’s cooling fans’ soft whirring as they normalised their work capacity.

The Queen sighed tiredly as she slumped against Megatron and rested her forehead against his plating. He allowed this, doubting that she had any strength to pick herself up or move otherwise. He automatically started to caress her spent body, massaging his servos over the bruises on her hips and rubbing her back in soothing manner.

”I don’t think I’ll be walking and even less flying for days…” She mumbled tiredly against him. Megatron hummed. ”You have your elder siblings taking care of you now so you can focus on resting and regaining your strength.”

”True…” She sat upright and tapped his hand on her hip. ”Help me up so I can go to rest.”

”Are you sure you should be moving already—”

”My sisters will help me get around. Just… Lift me, I can’t move.”

Megatron nodded and slowly lifted her off from him and they both moaned in oversensitivity as he slipped out of her. He was surprised to see that not even a drop of his transfluids slipped out of her once his spike wasn’t blocking her sex. They all stayed in her slightly bulging abdomen.

”Are you… alright? Your stomach—”

”Yes, I’m fine. My body automatically takes in everything that it’s been given. Losing even a drop of semen could mean a loss of hundreds of children.” She explained tiredly. Megatron nodded, slowly lifting her into his hands and he pushed himself up on his pedes, before making his way to the golden throne. He carefully laid the Queen to sit down and she slumped immediately to throne’s comforts. The bigger mech was glad she was resting now, but he couldn’t help but to curiously glance at her stomach.

”Are you carrying now?” Megatron asked and Queen nodded. ”Yes, the carrying starts as soon as semen are inside me. I won’t need another lover during the rest of my life as your seeds will be enough to restore my kingdom’s glory until the new Queen is born. It’s a real shame.” She sighed as she rested her chin against her hand.

”And why is that?” The mech asked and the familiar turbofox grin appeared on her beautiful face. ”I would have loved to let you rock my world again.”

~~~

Megatron felt like a hero of some sorts as he waved over his shoulder to his hosts. The whole Honey Kingdom had came to escort him and yell praises and farewells after him as he started his journey back to Lost Light and in middle of all the thousands of small bees there was (Y/n), the very pleased and carrying Queen Bee. When their eyes met she waved to him and winked. Megatron was pleased with himself. A small part of his debt to universe was paid, but only small one.

Once he got back to Lost Light he made his way straight to the Swerve’s bar. He needed a drink before he would retreat to his quarters and recharge until someone would again ask him to sire their children or they would leave the planet Žemė.

"Jou Megatron! How was your day? Got any action with clouds? Heard they’re smooth fraggers!”

Megatron groaned, not feeling like listening Whirl’s taunting and shit-talking. The grey mech had mentioned that he was going to spend his free day on Žemė gazing the organic nature and it had made him a laughing stock for whole ship. Whirl would just love to rub it on his face some more, he knew it.

The psycho copter took a seat next to Megatron and casually slung his claw over Megatron’s shoulders. He looked like he was about to say something that he considered witty, but then he froze and bolted up from the seat.

”What the frag!? You got something on your face!" Whirl shouted and pointed at the co-captain’s face. Megatron was confused. Was Whirl fragging with him or did he actually have something stuck on his face.

He took one of the empty energy cubes from the other side of the bar and used it as a mirror to see his face. Crimson red lip marks, left by crimson lipstick. Looks like he didn't leave empty handed. He left something for Queen (Y/n) and for her sisters to look forward to and she left him with a sign of their lovemaking.

Now only if Whirl wouldn't be a dick about Megatron getting laid first and would stop throwing engex cubes around or acting like a sparkling throwing a temper tantrum, before Ultra Magnus had to lock him up in the brig.


End file.
